Medication is prescribed for patients who may have various types of illnesses or medical conditions. Medication can have many different forms and can be administered to patients in a number of ways. For example, some medication may have a solid form, while other medication may be in the form of liquid, cream, vapor, etc. For solid medication (e.g., pills, tablets, capsules, etc.), a patient may use a pill organizer, also referred to as a pill box or pill container. Pill organizers are used to help patients maintain a proper schedule for taking one or more pills. Many pill organizers may have a total of seven separate compartments, where each compartment may have a square or rectangular shape and may represent a specific day of the week.
When a pill organizer is used and medication is correctly placed in the different compartments for a week, it can be easier for the patient to find out if a dosage has been taken for each day. If it is seen that the compartment is empty for a particular day, then the patient knows that he/she has already taken the medication. Otherwise, if medication is remaining in the compartment, then the patient knows that the medication has not yet been taken and can then take it as prescribed. Therefore, the pill organizer can help the patient reduce errors associated with the administration of the medication. Particularly, the pill organizer can reassure that the medication is taken at the correct times throughout the week without missing a day and without overmedicating. Although a pill organizer can be a useful tool for keeping a patient on a regular medication schedule, there may be times when additional monitoring is needed.